1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management plate for managing an outdoor mobile object storing fixed information and variable information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For managing a container for baggages, it should be necessary to record a management number of the container, and the contents of the loads. The management can be realized by inputting information by using a computer, but the contents of the load are hand-written on the container itself. In addition, for managing a rent-a-car, the number of a car, the name of a user, a rental time, a time of return, a running mileage, etc. are entered in a recording book or input to a computer. In a rent-a-car system in which a car can be rented from one store and returned to another store, the stores communicate management information with each other.
However, in such a method, containers and cars themselves can be collectively managed, but it has been very difficult to record in the container itself and the car itself the variable information such as the contents of the containers, driving information, etc. Furthermore, when a mobile object is moved from a yard to another yard, a reader provided in each yard reads data for use in managing the moving information by a computer, but it has been difficult to record the moving information in the container itself or the car itself.